


Weakness

by CarnaReade



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Jealousy, Love/Hate, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: He couldn't understand why she bothered to trained so hard. She was an earthling - a species that would never reach the level of a Saiyan.And yet, it happened.(Set in an AU where Raditz was brought back to life by the dragon balls.)





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> So Dragon Ball is taking over my life recently and then the possibilities of these guy started popping up everywhere in my brain.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't anything from the Dragon ball series and franchise.
> 
> Please enjoy!

He shouldn’t be feeling this way. Earthlings were supposed to be weak and soft hearted. Yet there was one, training with his brother of all people.

“That’s it! You almost got it!” Goku encouraged the young human.

Sweat glistening her brow as she focus her energy in performing another attack. With a loud cry, she sent the blast of energy gathered in her hand out into the horizon. An explosion burst out in the distance. Turning to Goku, the human smiled brightly.

“Told you it would be a piece of cake,” Goku replied, ruffling the happy human’s hair.

Raditz growled deeply, earning the attention from his brother and the latter’s student. Goku waved. “Oh hey, Raditz. Do you want to join in?”

“No,” he scoffed.

“Oh ok.”

At Goku turning back to his student, Raditz bristled visibly. It was infuriating. If he had it his way, he would eliminate them on the spot. Unfortunately too many things have changed. Frieza was dead, Vegeta had changed and worst of all, Goku was the one who revived him with the dragon balls. It had been so much to take. With nowhere to go, he was stuck on Earth, forced to get along with his soft-hearted brother and threatened to be blown to pieces – especially by Vegeta and Piccolo – if he tried to go on a murderous rampage around the planet.

“Alright, I think we are done for the day. You really have improved a lot,” Goku remarked. “At this rate, I might have to think of a new training regime soon.”

Her smile was so close to making Raditz snap.

“Alright. See you tomorrow.”

Once she had left, Goku turned to Raditz with a disapproving frown. “Ok. What’s going on?”

“You know the reason, Kakarot. We are Saiyans. We shouldn’t be ‘getting along’ with these Earthlings.”

“But you never gave her a chance.”

Raditz let out a scornful laugh. “What for? There is nothing for her to prove.”

“You’re starting to sound like Vegeta…” Goku muttered, earning a look from his older brother. “Anyways, you want to head back? Chi Chi should be done with dinner soon.”

“No,” Raditz replied, surveying the forest area.

“Well don’t get angry if I finish your share then.”

Raditz prepared to yell at his brother, only to notice that Goku had already left. Raditz fumed in frustration. “Damn it all. The whole Saiyan race has become a disgrace.”

He punched at a nearby tree, causing it to snap it half and descend onto a path leading deep into the forest. If he recalled, that little Earthling always took this path after training. A dark smirk formed on Raditz’s face.

She was hard to miss with that puny power level. The only witnesses to Raditz’s scheme were the animals and enormous trees within the forest. The ideas on what he would do to the little Earthling left him eager. Once he showed the female her place, she would never dare to lift her head with that bright, hopeful gaze again. She would never think of being able to stand side by side with a Saiyan. Let alone dare to-

Raditz paused. Apparently, she had stopped by a lake some distance from the long pathway. This could be his chance. He could easily ambush her from behind. Her head turned side to side and for a moment, Raditz wondered what she was going to do when her hands went to her training gear.

His world came to a crashing halt. Eyes bulged in bewilderment at the clothing falling onto the ground and the exposure of a very naked back.

With a hum, the Earthling dipped her feet into the water, submerging to her chest into the lake. She let out a sigh of relief. Blood and heat surged through Raditz’s body. Her hand glided over one of her arms, cleaning it with water slowly.

This was ridiculous. He should be disgusted.

Raditz hissed as she rose out of the water. Droplets of water dripped down her body, shimmering in the thin rays of the sunset outlining her shoulders and hips. He found himself unable to tear his eyes away when she lifted her hair to reveal the nape of her neck. Streams of water trickling down to the curve of her spine and her…

Raditz brought a hand to his face, trying to convince himself to leave. Before he was going to do something he would regret.

She softly moaned.

Right there and then, that very sound obliterated the last of Raditz’s self-control. With a growl, he stomped out of his hiding. Not caring that she had discovered his presence. The Earthling flustered, covering her chest to which Raditz narrowed his eyes. Sinking his feet into the lake, he made his way towards her through the water. The distance between them cut off with his arm around her waist, stopping her from taking another step towards the lake’s edge. She froze upon meeting his gaze. Anger and something entirely dark focused on her with intensity much harsher than Goku’s training.

“You…” Raditz growled, gripping her chin roughly. “... You’re nothing but a weak Earthling and yet…”

She opened her mouth to respond. But he refused to let her, aggressively pushing his mouth against hers. She tasted strange. Hot against his own tongue and wet. Raditz tightened his grip on the struggling Earthling, determined to explore the rest of her mouth when she finally bit down on his tongue. He separated immediately, swearing at the taste of blood. Noticing the look in her defiant glare, Raditz smirked.

She shrieked when he pressed against the edge of the lake. The ground and his body had her trapped, allowing Raditz to continue his assault on her wet body.

“Not so tough anymore now, huh?” Raditz smugly taunted, taking a bite on her shoulder.

She winced and he smirked, indulging in the fact that he was the cause of her pain. His hands roamed over her body – pinching, groping and squeezing.

“Maybe I should teach you what my brother can’t,” Raditz chuckled against the mark he left on her delicate skin. “Let you know your place.”

He brought his teeth to her chest, taking in her scent. But as Raditz moved one of his hands to cup one of her breasts, he felt a yank on his hair. With a pained growl, he lifted his head angrily at the female responsible. Only to realise she looked far from afraid. Releasing her grip, her hands moved to caress both sides of Raditz’s face. His will to pull away faded at her silent stare and for some reason, discomfort stirred at the pit of his stomach. Raditz gripped one of her wrists, ready to break it if she pulled anything funny. Slowly, the Earthling leaned closer, pressing her lips against his.

It was so gentle that a shudder went down Raditz’s spine. He swore under his breath, biting back at her bottom lip in defiance. But she did not recoil, wrapping her arms around his neck and stroke his long dark mane. Raditz did not know what to make of this. He despised how she was not fighting back. All his plans of humiliating and torturing her were failing to excite him. He felt so weak and soft.

And she was embracing all of it.

As they separated, the both of them gasped for air. Breathing hard within the small space they now shared. She returned a faint smile and in response, Raditz scowled.

“You little…”

He could easily crush her and here she was nuzzling against his nose. Raditz sighed in frustrated defeat. Strangely, her presence felt more comforting now. Unlike the boiling rage when she was with Goku. When she was smiling for that brother of his…

He paused in sudden realisation, looking at the confused Earthling in his arms. Suddenly, heat surged through his face. With a loud exclamation, Raditz dropped the Earthling and stood up, backing away in complete horror.

“No. Absolutely not!” He covered his mouth in pure outrage. “This is impossible!”

She sat up, more confused at his sudden reaction than annoyed. Looking at her face again, Raditz’s face bloomed into an extreme shade of red.

“DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!”

Unfortunately no matter how much Raditz denied it, it was too late.

His Saiyan heart had already been stolen by an Earthling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read this story. If you like it, please leave a kudo or comment.


End file.
